


Getting To Know You

by fhsa_archivist



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: First Time, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2005-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Greg gets outed





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Drinks

by Jennie

 

It had seemed to be a great idea. Really, it had. Drinks with "the boys" 

after work. How often had I watched Nick and Warrick agree to hit a bar at the 

end of a shift? And, how often had I wanted to be asked to join him... 

them... him?

 

Yes, I'm pathetic. You wanna make something of it?

 

This morning Nick had casually asked me to tag along. *Finally*. Naturally, 

I jumped at the opportunity. Not only did it seem an excellent way to 

solidify my new standing as a CSI, it was chance to be around Nick away from work. 

Because, yeah, I have a thing for him. A really *big* thing. (Pun intended)

 

And it started out well. Three guys downing a pitcher of beer, gossiping 

about coworkers (yes, people, men gossip), talking sports (I know damn all about 

sports, but I can bullshit with the best of 'em), and leering at women. Now, 

women aren't my first choice in sex partners, but I can sure as hell 

appreciate beauty when I see it no matter the gender.

 

Things were going well. Bonding. Male bonding. Yessir. Not the kind of 

bonding I prefer, but, hey, beggars can't be choosers, right? 

 

Then, praise the lord, Rick wandered off to try his luck with a woman we'd 

all agreed was outstandingly... um... outstanding. I was thanking every god I'd 

ever heard of when *it* happened.

 

It being the unfortunate entrance of a guy I'd fucked sometime last summer. 

Nick gave me an odd look when I suddenly slumped in my seat and started 

studying the tabletop with absolute fascination.

 

"Greg?"

 

"Yeah, Nick?" I mumbled, never raising my eyes.

 

"Something wrong?"

 

"Nope. Not a thing. Why do you ask?"

 

"Well, there's the fact that you just shrank a foot or so, not to mention the 

way you're studying the table with such concentration."

 

I shrugged. "Must be tired."

 

"Uh huh." Skepticism, thy name is Nick.

 

Going for the save, I yawned mightily. "Really, Nick. I didn't sleep very 

well yesterday. Guess it just caught up with me all of the sudden. You know, 

relaxing and drinking... I, uh, I'm just tired."

 

Head tilted to one side, Nick studied my expression. "You don't look tired, 

G. You look... scared."

 

"That's my sleepy look."

 

"Rii-ight." And he started scanning the room, presumably looking for 

whatever had *scared* me. 

 

Damned if the guy... Jason? No, Jacob, appeared at my side, seating himself 

next to me and throwing a casual arm over my shoulders. "Greg!" he greeted me 

with delight. "Long time, man. Thought you'd dropped out of the scene."

 

Nick cleared his throat and Jacob glanced over at him. And whistled in 

appreciation. "He the reason you haven't been to the clubs lately?"

 

Oh fuck. Ohhhh *fuck*!

 

Frantically, I shook my head. "No! I... it... he... works with me."

 

"Damn! You're one lucky guy, Greg. If I had scenery like him at work, I'd 

never leave."

 

I wished for a black hole to appear and just suck me right in. Because, 

godfuckingdammit, There was no way Nick could miss the implications of *this*.

 

"Would you excuse us, sir?" Nick asked in a tight voice. "Greg and I have 

some things to discuss. Privately."

 

"Far be it from me to interfere in a relationship," Jacob said jovially. 

"I'll just go and mingle."

 

A deafening silence fell as Jacob squeezed my shoulders, then rose and 

sauntered off. 

 

"So," I said weakly. "Who do you like for the Superbowl this year?"

 

Silence. So not good. I chanced a look at Nick, lowering my eyes quickly at 

the sight of his clenched jaw and heightened color.

 

"The Stanley Cup?"

 

Nothing.

 

"Ummm... Wimbledon?"

 

"Greg." Ah ha, it speaks.

 

"Yeah, Nick?"

 

"You want to explain what he was talking about?"

 

"Not really."

 

He sat back and crossed his arms on his chest. "Tough. I want an 

explanation and I want it now."

 

Doomed. I was definitely doomed.

 

***


End file.
